Summer
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: This is a short one shot about agents and how they bond as family.


**AN-Yet again this all falls at the feet of BonesBird and a conversation on Tumblr. It was an excuse to add some smut in as well.**

* * *

It was the height of summer in New Orleans and it was hot, very hot. It was only the second summer Meredith Brody has spent here and her first summer wasn't even the full summer. She had arrived the back end of it so it wasn't as hot as it was now. As she sat out in the yard at the table with Laurel she was glad they didn't have a case because a case meant clothes. Clothes that meant she had to put pants and a top on and a jacket. Just the thought had her sweating even more than she was now.

"Is it always this hot here?" Brody asked Laurel as she went to grab the towel off the table and wipe her face.

"Hot! This is not hot, this is normal to me" Laurel laughed as she looked over at Brody.

"This is coming from the person who has never seen snow before or had a cold winter" Brody replied as she reached across for her now warm drink.

"I need to cool down" Brody said as she went to stand up.

"I can help you there" Came a voice from behind her as she got hit square in the back with a jet of freezing water.

Spinning round she was greeted with the site of a highly amused LaSalle standing with a huge water gun in his hand. She didn't get time to do anything before she was hit in the chest with yet another jet of water.

"You're going to pay for that LaSalle" as she shot after him and he turned on his heels and ran round the courtyard.

"I surrender, there's one in the kitchen for you" as LaSalle dived into the kitchen and appeared a few seconds later carrying 2 identical water guns.

"Catch" as he checked it across at her and then aimed a perfect shot hitting her chest again.

Looking down at herself she didn't actually see the point of having her vest top on any more or her shorts. She managed to dodge and weave her way to the kitchen doorway where she knew he wouldn't get her in fear of soaking the kitchen floor. She stripped off off her top and shorts and was very glad she had put her bikini on when she got ready.

"It's on LaSalle, no holes barred now" as she saw his head appear at the back of the yard and raced after him.

Laurel ended up giving up and standing in the kitchen doorway as she had narrowly missed a bad shot from LaSalle and just missed getting wet. She couldn't help laughing at the site in front of her. She watched as they both ended up soaked due to the fact they were both very good shots. Soon enough they both ran out of water and called it a truce till later. LaSalle tripped inside dripping water everywhere while Brody had to come in and get a towel.

Just as they both entered the kitchen Pride came in from the main office. He saw LaSalle first and saw him dripping water all over.

"Christopher do I want to know why you're dripping water all over my kitchen floor?" He asked the young man.

"She did it" as he inclined his head to Brody as she came in to view.

"No I did not, well yes I did but he started it by soaking me first" Brody retorted as she stuck her tongue out at LaSalle.

Pride looked at Brody and his mouth just dropped open and he became speechless. LaSalle saw the look on his bosses face and just shook his head laughing. Whatever his boss saw in his partner he had to admit it was not what he saw. When he looked at Brody he saw someone who could kick ass and get down and dirty with the best of them. She could drink him under the table and had down many a time as well as carried him home drunk as a skunk. She was like his sister, no she wasn't like his sister she was his sister. He looked at Brody then looked at Pride then shaking his head he left them alone since Laurel had realised since they had come in it was safe to go back out now.

"I need to get dry" Brody said as she stepped further into the kitchen.

Pride was still speechless but his body knew what it was doing going by the fact his jeans were getting very tight.

Stepping up to Brody as she grabbed a towel off the shelves he took her hand before she could bring the towel to her hair.

"That should be illegal, especially in public" As he ran his finger under the strap of her bikini top stopping just short of her breast.

"I am not in public and it's hot" as she started to dry her hair even with his fingers still resting on her chest.

"Well it should still be illegal unless we're alone" as he looked down at the very wet top and saw her nipples straining against the material causing his groin to twitch again.

"You need to cover up before I swear to god I take you right here right now wearing that" as he stepped up to her and backed her up against the shelves before he crushed his lips to hers.

One of his hands had drifted up and cupped her ass which he pointed out wasn't even really covered while the other he brought to her back as he pulled her against him. They were deeply locked together when they heard coughing from behind them followed by fake gagging noises.

"Get a room you to, us kids don't want to see you to at it in the kitchen" Laurel said as she watched her dad move his hands to a slightly more appropriate place.

Laughing Laurel left the kitchen and went back outside after she got a drink.

"Any suggestions?" As Pride pushed his groin back at Brody and she groaned at the contact.

"Throught the office, LaSalle is at the lockers getting change" as she kissed him and went to move away.

"Your not leaving me to walk anywhere like this" as he held fast to her arm and pulled her to him.

"Fine I will walk in front of you" as she stayed just in front of them as they made their up and though the office till they came to the side door leading to Prides room.

They didn't even make it to the bed before he had her against the wall just inside the doorway.

As he slid the scrap of material down she classed as bikini bottoms and buried himself deep in her heat she had to bite down on his shoulder to stop herself moaning loudly. This was not ideal since both Laurel and probably LaSalle where just downstairs in the yard. They place was not soundproof and any loud noise they would hear,

"Dwayne" she groaned in his ear as he set a very fast and deep pace.

"Hell Merri" as he felt them both rolling toward the edge.

Soon they both came as he covered her mouth with his to stop her screaming like she normally did. He moved a little and brought them both sliding down the wall to the floor as she rested in his lap.

"Never ever wear this again unless it's just us please" as he kissed her neck.

"We should move and get back downstairs" Brody said as she shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"You really think my daughter and Christopher don't know what we're doing after catching us in the kitchen" Pride asked her laughing.

"Fair point" as she joined in laughing.

LaSalle and Laurel were sat at the table in the courtyard talking when they heard noises from upstairs.

"Really! They like that all the time or just when I turn up?" Laurel asked LaSalle.

"No idea to be honest, I am used to it now so don't take much notice" as he stood up from the table and offered his hand to Laurel.

"Come on inside and we can start on lunch then we don't have to listen to them" as he indicated upstairs.

"Fine by me" as she took LaSalle's hand and stood up.

She was happy her dad had moved on but really. She would be having words with him when he came back down.


End file.
